Dead And Gone
by EClarexForever
Summary: Just a little One Shot about when Adam got shot, How I would've wanted it To go. some EClare   Krew   Drianca


_**~Dead And Gone~**_

**This Is just a little One-Shot I made, about what I wanted to happen when Adam got Shot, Enjoy! -JadaSophea**

**Disclaimer: I Don`t Own Degrassi :] **

**Eli's POV:**

There was a loud _bang_, a few screams, then silence. Time stopped. My head was spinning, my heart racing.. _Is_ _Clare OK?_ _Is anyone Hurt?_ i Turned to My left. Adam Had collapsed. I crawled over to him, and saw that he had a gun shot in his Left shoulder. "DREW!" I screamed, as Clare rushed over to Us. Drew Turned, and Saw. "ADAM!" He ran over, with Katie.

"I-its ok," Katie stampered. "I Know what to do," But I could tell she was scared too.

I Looked behind me, to see Bianca. She was Holding the gun, the very gun used to shoot Adam. "This Has to end now.." She took off, and I turned back to Adam. "They already called the cops," Drew reassured us. "theyre on there way." I Looked at Adam, tears welling up. "_Im Alive.."_ He whispered.

**Clare's POV:**

_Bang!_

"ELI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, running to a corner. _Someone just got shot. _I opened my eyes, just as the screaming died out. Half the gym was empty, and there, Laying on the floor, was Adam.

_Oh , my god.._

Eli rushed over to him, and I followed. I saw the blood. Coming from Adam's Left shoulder. _No. Please, Adam, DONT die on me! You cant! _I prayed silently in my head, unable to look at Adam's wound. I couldn't stand seeing blood..It was too much.

"The Police are on there Way," Katie shouted . A few minutes passed, everyone mumbling things to Adam, I stayed Behind Eli, crying my eyes out. The Ambulance took Adam away, and I saw Katie and Drew run out of the gym doors. I glanced around the gym. The only people were , Sav, , me, and Eli. I gazed up at Eli's face, as a single tear trickled down the sides of his face. "Eli.." I whispered. "He's gunna be alright.."

He turned to me, I could see the hurt in his eyes. "He's My bestfriend.." I grabbed his arm, pulling him to the double doors. "Lets go." we walked down the sidewalk, in the direction of the hospital, in silence.

**Drew's POV:**

_This wasn't happening.. _

_This wasn't happening.._

I kept telling myself, as Me and Katie walked to the hospital. katie must've sensed my tenseness, because she held my arm, comforting me. I glanced to the side, and saw Bianca in an alleyway. "Katie," I looked back at my girlfriend. "Ill Be back.. Wait here."

I walked over to Bianca, standing behind her. "Bianca, what are you doing?"

She turned to me, Her light curls bouncing around. "this has to be done. He can't keep hurting these innocent people!" Tears now fell from her face, bringing her makeup down with it.

"Bee, dont do this. Put the gun down.."

"Its all My fault, Drew! Dont you See? Im the cause for your brother being shot. ME."

"Bianca!" I yelled, not to hurt her, but more to get her to pay attention to my words. "This will be ok, just put the gun down, the police are on theyre way.." I watched as she slowely dropped the gun, and I let out a relieved sigh, running to hug her. She hugged back, and we stayed there for a while, until I heard Katie clear her throat. i let go of Bianca , and walked over to Katie. Before continueing to walk to the hospital, I gave Bianca one last glance, and she shot me a small smile, as if to say, '_Thank You.'_

**Bianca's POV:**

I stumbled into The Alleyway, My heels in one hand, and a gun in the other. I had to get this over with. Vince needed to stop hurting innocent people, when this was all on me. I heard footsteps behind me, and I slowely turned, to face Drew.

"Bianca, what are You doing?" I minus well tell him the truth, I had nothing to lose, anyway.

"this has to be done. He can't keep hurting these innocent people!"

He asked me to put the gun down, but I wasn't listening. "This is all my fault, Drew! Cant You see? Im the cause of your brother being shot! ME." I wasn't actually talking to Drew, but more to myself. I couldn't back down. I Needed closure, and I could only get that if Vince was dead.

Drew shouted at me, And my head snapped up. "This will be ok, just put the gun down, the police are on theyre way.." I gave in, Just then, looking into his deep, brown eyes. I couldn't do this, i realized. So, i put the gun down, and Drew came rushing over. He saw right through me. He knew that under that fearless, badass person , There was a lost, broken, beaten down girl. I loved that he could see that..

**Adam's POV:**

_What was going on? What was that bang? Whats this sharp pain i feel ..._

My breath got shorter, and faster. I had just got shot. I knew it. "Adam!" Its Eli's Voice. "Adam, Please, man!" It took me all the strength in my body, but I finally whispered, "Im Alive." And that was it. I can't remember anything else..

My eyes fluttered open, and I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed, in a white room. "Adam!" I heard a voice. Clare's voice. I chuckled. "If everyone doesn`t stop calling my name, Im just gunna change it." I heard Eli's relieved laugh. "Thats my man!"

Just then, Drew came rushing to my side. "Oh, Adam, your ok! Oh, thank god! Ill do anything for you, Breakfast in bed, xBox whenever, you name it!" He Hugged me , and I laughed. "Booyah!" Just then, My parents came rushing to me, overwhelming me with hugs.

**Eli's POV:**

I backed away from the little family reunion going on around Adam, and Clare did the same. I watched as she looked down at her phone. "Whats up?" She looked up , and Handed me her cell.

**Jake: I hope to see you up at the lodge this summer, Sis.**

"_Sis?" _I eyed Clare suspiciously. She sighed, But responded with, "Our parents are getting married.. Thats why we broke up.. At Prom." wow. _Seriously? Jake would dump her at prom?_

"Woah. Shocker," I snickered. "Im sorry, really." Clare forced a small smile, gazing into my eyes. "Its ok, I dont think we were right for eachother, anyways."

I smiled at how she could just forget it like that. Did it affect her at all? "Well," I said , turning to where Adam was. "I should be going, its kinda late." I turned to go, But felt small little hands on my arm. "Wait," Clare breathed. "Could you, walk me home?" I smiled at her. "Sure.." She grabbed my arm, and I put it around her shoulder. "What, are we trying to redo the first day we started going out?" She laughed, and I smiled down at her. " Twist My rubber arm, Edwards."

**Kinda Short , whatever, its just a oneshot ;P I Little EClare there at the end :] And, yeah, This was pretty much Like what happened in Degrassi , the Finale. Maybe Ill make it a Two-Shot? Possibly Threee? Idunno, R&R!**


End file.
